Eremika week 2017 - FR
by Hooliaa
Summary: Petit recueil à l'occasion de l'Eremika week ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire chacun de ces textes, j'espère qu'ils vous plairons ! Ci-dessous les thèmes choisis : Jour 1 : Superhéros Jour 2 : Famille Jour 3 : Souvenirs, Séparation Jour 4 : Art, Voyage Jour 5 : Matchmaker Jour 6 : Confort Jour 7 : Guerre ENGLISH TRADUCTION ON MY ACCOUNT
1. Chapter 1

Enfin la Eremika week ! Je l'attendait avec impatience et j'ai pris soin d'écrire plein de petits textes amusants (non je rigole, il y aura du déprimant aussi xD) Voici donc le premier texte (je suis en retard désolée..) J'ai choisi de traiter le thème de superhéros, en laissant de coté celui de crossover, j'espère que ça vous donnera envie de venir lire la suite ! Bonne lecture

* * *

Il faisait froid. Trop froid. Mikasa était allongée dans la neige, immobile, les mains et le visage rougis par le froid. Elle avait mal, ses forces commençaient déjà à la quitter. Elle était faible, beaucoup trop faible. Dès le début elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à les vaincre. Dès le début elle aurait du s'enfuir, au lieu de rester figée par la peur. C'était trop tard, maintenant. Elle était là, seule face à ses agresseurs, seule face à l'ennemi, seul face à sa propre impuissance.

Un nouveau coup lui arriva au visage. Le froid la consommait de plus en plus, cette fois, elle ne trouverait pas la force de se relever, c'était fini.

Et puis soudain, elle entrevit l'un de ses opposants tomber violemment en arrière. Puis ce fut le tour du second, heurté lui aussi par une grosse masse blanche. Elle entendit un hurlement et puis quelqu'un passa juste à côté d'elle, se jetant sur les deux autres. Un coup, deux coups, trois coups…

De la où elle était Mikasa, apercevait vaguement son dos, c'était un garçon d'à peu près sa taille, il avait des cheveux bruns en bataille et un long tissu rouge qui flottait dans son dos.

\- Ahhh… Je suis le meilleur aux batailles de boules de neige.

Le garçon se retourna, et vint à sa hauteur. Mikasa fit de nouveau l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux, et tomba sur son sourire.

\- Salut, moi c'est Eren, je suis un super héros et je suis venu te sauver !

Mikasa le dévisagea. Il avait plusieurs marques de blessures au visage, et une bosse bien ronde sur le haut du front, un vrai bagarreur.

Eren l'aida à se relever.

\- Cette fois je les ai bien eus ! Tu sais la dernière fois il ont frappé mon ami Armin, ils se moquent toujours de lui. J'aime pas les gens comme eux !

Mikasa avait plongé son regard dans les yeux émeraude de son sauveur. Alors qu'elle avait abandonné tout espoir, il était arrivé et l'avait protégée.

\- J'ai froid… murmura-t-elle sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Oh.

Soudain Mikasa sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Eren avait détaché le tissu rouge qu'il laissait pendre dans dos et venait de le lui passer au tour du cou.

\- C'est mon écharpe, tu peux l'avoir si tu veux.

Mikasa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce simple geste représentait tellement. Depuis la mort de ses parents, Mikasa avait été seule. Si seule. Sans personne pour la réconforter, la protéger ou la rassurer. Mais maintenant Eren était là. Eren était son héros.

\- Bon de base c'est ma cape de superhéros, mais j'accepte de te la donner, juste parce que c'est toi.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux gris de la petite fille. Son nouvel ami ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Il la pris par la manche.

\- Allez viens.

Mikasa hocha la tête en sanglotant. Elle devait devenir plus forte. Elle devait trouver le courage de se battre elle aussi. Elle allait devenir un superhéros, comme Eren. Et la fois suivante, ce sera elle qui lui viendrait en aide, qui le protégerait.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapter 2

Rebonsoir ! (oui parce que u coup je poste le deux directement pour rattraper mon retard...) Voici un autre texte, mettant à l'honneur nos chers Eren et Mikasa : cette fois- ci le thème est nouvelle famille (soit mariage, bébé, famille etc.). Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Dis Mikasa, t'imagines comment aurait pu être notre futur si ça avait été différent ?

Mikasa tourna la tête vers Eren, assit juste à ses côtés. C'était un soir comme les autres, déjà tard dans la nuit. Eren et Mikasa étaient dehors, à regarder les étoiles briller au dessus de leurs têtes et à discuter de tout et de rien.

\- Si tout ça n'était pas arrivé, si il n'y avait jamais eu de titans, de dangers…

Mikasa ramena une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Eren et elle, comme tous les autres avaient beaucoup de regrets et beaucoup de rêves irréalisables. C'était dur à accepter, dur de vivre avec ça. Mais que pouvaient-ils y faire désormais ? Alors ils en parlaient quelques fois, de leurs malheureuses existences gâchées.

\- S'il ne me restait pas que 7 ans à vivre…

Mikasa sentit son coeur se serrer. Si il y avait bien quelque chose qui avait fini de briser son âme rêveuse, c'était bien cette révélation, celle de la mort planant sur Eren, de manière irréversible.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux un moment, le regard perdu dans les étoiles. Désormais les larmes ne coulaient plus. Tous deux avaient déjà trop pleuré, ils avaient épuisé toutes les larmes qu'un corps humain pouvait produire.

\- On aurait pu vivre tranquillement, dans une maison à la campagne…

Mikasa ferma les yeux, laissant les images prendre forme dans sa tête.

\- On se se serait mariés, ça aurait été une grande fête. Tu aurais été magnifique dans une longue robe blanche.

Mikasa imaginait. Tout était si précis, si détaillé dans son esprit. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Eren et elle avaient réalisés leur sentiments. Ils s'étaient tout avoué, ils avaient beaucoup pleuré. Ils menaient le genre de vie qui empêchait d'être heureux. Le genre de vie que l'on menait pour les autres et non pas pour soi.

\- Et puis, peut être qu'on aurait eu des enfants. Un, deux… même trois ? On aurait été bien, tous ensemble à vivre de notre bonheur.

Mikasa ne réfléchissait plus. Elle laissait son imagination vagabonder, guidée par les mots d'Eren.

\- Je leur aurais raconté pleins d'histoires, au coin du feu, pendant que tu aurais bercé le plus petit dans tes bras.

Elle s'imaginait appuyée contre Eren, sur un vieux canapé. Il était plus âgé, le regard chaleureux et la barbe mal rasée. Elle tenait un nourrisson paisiblement endormi dans ses bras, emmitouflé dans sa douce écharpe rouge. Eren avait une petite brune sur les genoux, qui le regardait les yeux pétillants d'admiration.

\- On aurait fait des balades, en ville et en forêt, on aurait découvert le monde, tous ensemble.

Mikasa les revoyait tous les tous les trois. Eren portait le petit garçon sur ses épaules, il était plus grand, tandis qu'elle tenait la petite main de sa fille aînée, qui posait milles questions sur ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Je t'aurais aimée Mikasa. Comme j'aurais toujours du le faire.

Mikasa revint à elle. Des petites larmes avaient fini par naître aux coins de ses yeux. C'était le dur retour à la réalité.

Eren et elle n'avaient aucun avenir. Il ne vivraient jamais paisiblement, ils ne fonderaient jamais une famille si jolie et unie. Mais cela restait beau de rêver. Même si ça faisait mal. C'était beau de s'imaginer une vie différente, meilleure.

Eren laissa échapper un soupir. Il en voulait tellement à la vie. Elle lui avait volé sa mère, son passé, et maintenant son avenir.

Mikasa approcha son visage du sien et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser doux, innocent. Pas un baiser d'espoir, pas pour donner du courage. Juste un baiser d'amour.

\- Viens, allons nous coucher, fïnit par dire Eren, glissant sa main dans celle de Mikasa.

Et tandis que les étoiles continuaient de briller, les deux amants brisés rejoignèrent le dortoir.

* * *

Comment ça c'était sensé etre un thème joyeux ?

Pardon de vous imposer mon esprit pessimiste... j'espère que ça vous a plus quand meme !


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième jour : souvenirs.

Je trouve que les souvenirs ont une place très importante dans snk comme dans la vie, ce texte me tenait très à coeur (d'ailleurs il est plus long que les autres)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Eren s'était écroulé soudainement. Il vaguait à ses taches quotidiennes, d'un coup, ses jambes avaient cédé sous son poids et il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le sol, incapable de se relever. C'est Jean qui la porté jusqu'à son lit. Jean savait. Tout le monde savait.

Eren n'avait pas perdu connaissance. Mais il n'avais rien dit. Il avait laissé tout le monde s'agiter, s'affoler comme dans une petite fourmilière.

Tous ses amis étaient restés avec lui un par un. Ils avaient fait la queue pour lui dire aurevoir, pour lui dire adieu. Eren était partagé. Il était rassuré d'avoir le temps de tous les revoir, de pouvoir imprégner sa mémoire de leur voix et de leurs visages. Mais d'un autre côté cette cérémonie absurde le dégoûtait. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde avait pitié de lui. Même Jean.

\- Dis Eren, c'est vraiment la fin cette fois ?

Mikasa était la dernière. Juste après Armin, qui avait pleuré comme un bébé.

Il ne répondit pas à la question de son amie. Ce n'était pas le genre de question qui se prêtait à une réponse. Il se contenta de lui sourire faiblement. Mikasa s'assit sur la chaise près du lit.

\- Eren, tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?

Eren laissa ses paupières se refermer.

\- Tu m'as fait ouvrir les yeux. Vraiment. Je te suis si reconnaissante.

Tu te souviens les premiers jours que j'ai passés avec toi ? Tu me montrais la ville, c'était tout nouveau pour moi. Tu m'as présenté Armin aussi ! Je l'admirais déjà tellement. La campagnarde que j'étais était si ignorante par rapport à lui.

Tu te souviens de nos premières nuits ? Celle où tu me serrais dans tes bras pour que j'arrête de pleurer. J'étais persuadée que je ne pourrais jamais passer à autre chose après la mort des mes parents. Mais tu m'as sauvée.

Eren fit glisser sa main de la couverture pour attraper celle de Mikasa.

\- Tu te souviens de cette écharpe que tu m'as donnée ? Je ne l'ai jamais quittée. C'est un bout de toi. Le lien qui me rappelle toujours que malgré la personne misérable que je suis, je suis aimée.

Eren posa ses lèvres sur la main de Mikasa.

\- Tu te souviens quand on allait jouer dans la rivière ? La première fois tu m'as dit qu'il y avait des animaux monstrueux dedans, j'osais pas m'approcher.

Tu te souviens des fois on allait chercher du bois pour le feu dans la forêt derrière la maison ? Il y avait un grand champ de fleur et souvent on s'asseyait là, parfois sans rien dire. Tu t'endormais appuyé contre l'arbre, tandis que le vent agitait tes cheveux toujours désordonnés. J'aimais bien rester là avec toi, je regardais les oiseaux voler, fuir au delà des murs. Je caressais les fleurs qui doraient au soleil, veillant sur toi.

Le coeur d'Eren se serrait en entendant Mikasa parler. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible, et il la sentait trembler.

\- Tu te souviens des fois on parlais d'avenir ? Tu me confiais tes rêves de rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration, les yeux émerveillés. Tu me parlais du monde extérieur, de la mer, de liberté. J'avais peur. Peur que tu partes et ne reviennes jamais. Mais tu ne l'aurais pas fait hein ?

\- Tu te souviens… quand tout nos espoirs ont étés brisés ? Quand les titans…

La voix de Mikasa était maintenant mêlée à ses sanglots. Les larmes commençaient à couler des ses yeux malgré toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà pleuré.

\- Tu te souviens…. Essaya-t-elle de poursuivre.

Eren se redressa et la serra dans ses bras, aussi fort que ce que son corps lui permettait.

\- Mikasa. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier tout ces moments, lui chuchota-t-il près de l'oreille pendant qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans son cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, profitant encore un peu de la chaleur l'un de l'autre. Puis il se détachèrent, restant à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre.

\- Eren, moi j'ai peur d'oublier, avoua Mikasa. J'ai peur d'oublier les détails de notre histoire. J'ai peur d'oublier à quel point mes sentiments pour toi sont forts. J'ai peur de… d'oublier le son de ta voix…. de ne plus me souvenir des traits de ton visage…

Mikasa survola le visage d'Eren du bout des doigts.

\- Mikasa. Je suis désolé.

Il était tellement désolé. Désolé de ne plus pouvoir être la pour elle. Désolé de la laisser en sachant à quel point cela la détruirait. Désolé d'être si impuissant face au destin. Désolé d'avoir trop attendu et de ne pas avoir su prendre soin d'elle comme il aurait du.

Mikasa comprenait. Elle savait ce à quoi Eren pensait. Ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés ces dernières années, malgré le decompte qui s'agitait au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils avaient parlé, beaucoup, pleuré, beaucoup, et ils s'étaient aimés, énormément.

\- Merci Mikasa, d'avoir toujours été là malgré mes caprices. Merci d'avoir supporté mon comportement égoïste. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi sans que je m'en rende compte. Merci de m'avoir aimé même si je ne méritais pas ton amour.

Mikasa sourit, faiblement, parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment sourire quand on sait qu'on parle à quelqu'un pour la dernière fois.

\- Ces dernières années, j'ai été plus heureux que jamais avec toi. Et je t'en remercie. Tous les fragments de notre histoire sont là, dans mon coeur et dans le tiens.

\- Eren je ne veux pas…

Mikasa pleurait. Elle pleurait l'injustice du monde. Elle pleurait son Eren qui allait lui être arraché malgré sa lutte acharnée pour le sauver. Elle pleurer leur impuissance à tous les deux face à la vie et à la mort.

\- Mikasa, ce n'est pas grave si je m'en vais, dit Eren, de sa voix la plus réconfortante. Ce n'est pas grave si l'on ne se voit plus jamais. Nos vies sont maudites depuis toujours.

Il resserra son étreinte, et passe une des mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

\- On a eu de la chance d'en arriver jusqu'à là, pense à tous ceux qui sont morts avant nous, à toutes les fois où on a failli y rester. Je vais me contenter de ce qu'on a eu. Parce dans ce monde cruel, on a trouvé quelque chose de beau.

\- Je t'aime Eren.

\- Moi aussi Mikasa. Je t'aime.

Mikasa sentit l'étreinte du brun se desserrer. Il glissa hors de ses bras et retomba sur son oreiller.

Ses paupières se refermèrent sur ses yeux émeraude et il afficha un dernier sourire.

Mikasa porta sa main libre à sa bouche, tenant toujours fermement Eren de l'autre.

Et puis sa poitrine cessa de se soulever, et c'était fini.

* * *

Voilà ! Bon encore une fois c'est pas la joie ! Mais c'est SnK vous comprenez, c'est normal pour moi. Promis les autres jours ne seront pas (tous) aussi tristes ! Merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Chapter 5

Bonsoir ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté hier, malgré toutes mes tentatives je n'ai pas réussi à écrire quelque chose de convenable pour le quatrième jour (art/voyage)... j'essaierai de compléter plus tard.

Du coup voilà le jour 5 ! Matchmaker. Bon je sais pas trop comment traduire ce thème en français, disons que c'est le fait qu'une personne tente d'en pousser deux autres à se mettre ensemble (ptit cupidon quoi !) J'espère que ça vous plaira, meme si c'est tout court. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Armin avait essayé. Beaucoup essayé. Il avait TOUT essayé pour faire réaliser à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Il les avait laissés seuls au cinéma prétextant une pause pipi exactement avant le moment romantique du film... (il avait regardé le film a l'avance rien que pour identifier le moment opportun, c'est pour dire).

Il avait écrit une fausse lettre d'amour à Mikasa pour faire jalouser Eren (elle l'avait jetée sans même prendre le temps de la lire…)

Il avait bousculé "sans faire exprès" Eren pour qu'il renverse son verre sur Mikasa et se retrouve contraint de lui prêter sa veste… (Mikasa s'en fichait et de toute façon Eren n'y avait même pas pensé…)

Il avait prêté des romans à l'eau de rose à Mikasa et des mangas shojo à Eren pour les inciter à croire à l'amour… mais ça c'était retourné contre lui (Eren et Mikasa prenaient encore un malin plaisir à souligner ses goûts fleur bleue).

Il faisait toujours en sorte qu'il s'assoient l'un à côté de l'autre espérant que leurs mains se frôlent... (ça ne semblait pas les affecter autant que les ados des séries américaines.)

Il les avait habillés élégants et les avait amenés au mariage de sa cousine… (la fête avait rapidement tournée à la bataille de nourriture générale).

Il avait tenté de leur parler à tous les deux pour les pousser à se déclarer… (Eren avait nié catégoriquement chacun de ses propos et Mikasa avait rougit soudainement répétant qu'elle considérait Eren comme un membre de sa famille).

Il avait même fini par confier la tâche à Sasha et Connie, persuadé qu'une de leurs idées farfelues aurait eu des résultats concluants (au final à force de comploter ensemble ils avaient fini par tomber amoureux…)

En bref malgré toutes ses tentatives, toutes ces stratégies élaborées, Armin n'avait obtenu aucun résultat.

C'était terriblement frustrant.

* * *

C'est tout pour moi ! A demain ! Hehe, le prochain texte est déjà tout pret en plus.


	5. Chapter 6

Bonsoir ! Voici le texte d'aujourd'hui ! Le thème c'est réconfort. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Mikasa avait un lieu bien à elle. Un endroit oublié, un peu caché, où elle seule aimait se réfugier. C'était... reconfortant. Quelques dizaines de mètres après les écuries, là où naissait la plaine, il y avait un grand arbre aux racines solides. Il devait avoir au moins un centenaire d'existence derrière lui. Mikasa venait s'asseoir là. Elle s'appuyait contre le tronc qu'elle entendait craqueler et fermait les yeux un instant. Puis elle les ouvrait de nouveau, posant son regard sur le magnifique ciel teinté d'orange, que le soleil faisait briller en glissant derrière l'horizon.

Elle y venait seule, seulement lorsque tous ses entraînements et ses corvées était terminées. Lorsqu'elle était sur qu'Eren était en sûreté et ne risquait pas de s'attirer les foudres du caporal ou la franchise de Jean. Mikasa aimait aussi être seule, parfois. On ne le croirait pas au premier abord, elle semblait toujours avoir besoin d'une présence rassurante à ses côtés. Mais c'était aussi une femme forte, et il arrivait qu'elle ai besoin de se poser pour réfléchir.

Comme ce jour là.

La journée avait été longue et pénible. Le bataillon rentrait d'une expédition éprouvante durant laquelle de nombreux soldats avait perdu la vie.

Mikasa était restée forte. Elle avait sauvéde nombreuses vie, et protégé Eren au péril de la sienne. Désormais venait l'heure de la remise en question : combien de temps réussirait-elle à tenir ? Combien de temps devraient ils encore combattre pour attraper cette liberté qui persistait à vouloir leur filer entre les doigts ?

Oui, ce soir là Mikasa avait besoin de réconfort. Elle voulait sentir sa peau dorer sous les dernières lueurs du soleil. Perdre son regard dans les couleurs douces qu'arborait le ciel.

Mikasa se rememorait encore ce jour apocalyptique, ou les nuages étaient teintés de rose et le sol couvert de sang. Elle avait cru tout perdre, elle avait cru voir la fin de leurs rêves, l'essoufflement de leurs espoirs. Mais Eren les avaient sauvés : le bataillon, leurs rêves, leur avenir, elle.

Oui, les nuances chaleureuses de la fin de journée n'étaient pas la seule chose qui reconfortait Mikasa. Il y avait aussi Eren. Rien que de le voir était rassurant. Ses yeux, son regard, son sourire, sa voix. Eren était la seule source de chaleur assez forte pour vraiment venir rechauffer son âme frigorifiée par la peur.

Et puis il y a avait son coeur. Les battements de son coeur. Parfois si réguliers, si doux, et d'autres fois plus rapides, plus forts. Lorsque Mikasa posait son oreille sur le torse d'Eren et qu'elle écoutait se son si chaleureux et chargé de sens elle se sentait capable de soulever des montagnes.

Oui, c'était sans doute ça qui l'apaisait le plus, être auprès de lui. Enveloppée par sa chaleur.

* * *

La fin de ll'Eremika approche... en tout cas merci à la personne qui a laissé des commentaires, et aussi à tous ceux qui sont passés lire !

À demain pour le dernier jour !


	6. Chapter 7

Des murs. Des cris. Du sang. Rouge. Rouge. Puis noir. Tout noir. Trop noir.

J'ai peur. Je tremble. Mes mains sont moites.

Je pleure.

Et puis je me réveille, en sueur. Je sors, dehors, là où l'air est plus frais, là où mon cauchemar ne me suivra pas. Et je vois le ciel, parsemé d'étoiles, l'océan qui s'étend derrière l'horizon, éclairé par la lueur de la pleine lune.

Et je sens le sable sous mes pieds, puis l'eau glacée sur mes chevilles. Et je sais qu'Eren est là, pas loin de moi, je devine son regard si triste, désolé, il se sent coupable. Mais j'ai peur. Et j'en tremble encore. La réalité est là, devant moi s'étend la liberté. Pourtant j'y vois encore le sang, la mort, les titans. Je sens les bras d'Eren m'envelopper, son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Pendant un instant je n'entend plus les cris, juste le bruit des vagues contre les rochers.

\- Mikasa, tout va bien, c'est fini. Je suis là. Les titans sont morts, la bataille est terminée.

Et je les revois, les monstres, les blessés, mes amis éventrés. Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop, je m'écroule. L'eau atteint mes genoux et me réveille à nouveau.

Je le sais. Je sais tout. Il y a plus d'ennemi, plus de menace, plus de crainte. Ça me revient. Une petite maison, au bord de l'océan.

Avec Eren, et Armin.

Je soupire, soulagement. Mais au fond j'ai mal. Parce que je sais que ce n'est pas fini. Les démons reviennent, ils me hantent, ça n'en finit plus. Traumatisme… traumatisme... repos… repos… Je sais que je suis folle. J'ai perdu la raison. Je lutte, je lutte mais l'enfer refait toujours surface. Plus violent, plus malicieux, malgré la liberté et la paix, malgré l'amour et la joie, malgré Eren et ses mots réconfortants.

* * *

Ah la guerre... ce thème à été très intéressant à travailler je trouve, j'ai voulu me concentrer sur le côté traumatisme... désolé de conclure cette Eremika week avec un autre truc triste !

Merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire en tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plus ! J'ai été très heureuse de participer à cette semaine dédiée à mon couple préfèré toutes oeuvres confondues *^* ça ma poussée à écrire et à réfléchir à des thématiques tres intéressantes autour de l'univers d'snk.

Merci ! Et a bientôt j'espère, n'hésite pas à me laisser une review ou à aller lire mes autres textes sur Eren et Mikasa !


End file.
